


Just A Moment

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write songs, Lullabies, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: The weight of the hunt can bear down on one's spirits, but it always helps to have a Doll to lean against.





	Just A Moment

Sleep. Sometimes it was all he wanted to do. No beasts to claw and devour him, no madmen to scream and embed blades into him. Damien knew he couldn’t stay here forever. He was a hunter, and a hunter must hunt.

“Good Hunter? Aren’t you leaving soon?” the Plain Doll asked. Normally her voice soothed him, but he winced at the thought of leaving the safety of the Dream. In one place a Cramped Casket had beaten him to a literal pulp, he had succumbed to poison water in another, then there was a Shark Giant swallowing him whole…

“P-please, not now…I need to rest, if just for a moment…” he whispered. Damien heard cloth rustling as the Doll knelt beside his curled up form. A small moan hit his ears, prompting the hunter to open his eyes and bite his lip. A Messenger was resting a few inches from his face. It reminded him of his first nightmare, the little ones crawling over his paralyzed form and breathing on his face.

The Messenger let out a small noise, almost like a purr, and grasped his cheeks in it’s spindly hands to kiss the tip of his nose. Damien was speechless. He heard more Messengers surrounding him as the Doll pulled him to lie in a more comfortable position on his back.

The Messengers curiously climbed onto the hunter, gripping his clothes as if he were a breathing jungle gym. He was warm, and they were cold, leading to them nuzzling into any comfortable spot they could find. Damien giggled at the ticklish nudges, beaming up at the Doll. “Good Hunter, would you like me to sing you a lullaby?” she asked.

Damien rose an eyebrow. He had never heard the Doll sing, nor suggest it. He rolled onto his side, sending a few Messengers tumbling and groaning in protest, and looked up at her. “I’d like that.” He said. She smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, causing him to blush and let out another giggle. The Doll cleared her throat and let the words flow out.

“Hush little hunter, don’t you fear, the madmen and wolves can’t harm you here.” She sang. It was true, he was safe within the Dream. Obvious as it was, the reassurance was a comfort.

“Though the beasts may bite and bark and bray, you will soon awake to a welcoming day.” Day…by this point he could barely remember the sun. How long had he truly been here?

“Let the moon embrace you, sleep safely in her hold, cradled within the dreams of the Old. Though you may perish and threaten to break, I will dry your tears and restore your strength.” She crooned, brushing his eyes with a porcelain thumb. Meanwhile the Messengers wrapped their tiny arms around the hunter as best they could.

Damien’s smile grew wider. Between the song and the slight tickling from the Messengers, he was feeling drowsier by the second. It wore off for a moment when the Doll lifted his upper half onto her lap, crossing her arms over his chest.

“Be still dear hunter, rest within my arms. Shut your weary eyes, lie close and dream. Of the countless nights to come to close, and the dawn that rises to set you free.”

The flow was off, but it was clear that she was more interested in keeping him calm and happy. Damien nestled into her soft skirt and absentmindedly reached down to pet a Messenger’s head. It purred and wrapped it’s arms around his wrist, pulling it down for it’s brethren to snuggle into the crook of his arm.

“Sleep my little hunter, lie still within my hold,” the Doll continued singing, but the hunter was drifting off now. He nuzzled up against her as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. The last thing he felt was the Doll lifting his head up slightly to press another kiss to his face.

“The hunt may await your return, but the morning will not be long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my poor hunter. I attempted to write a Bloodborne-themed lullaby at some point, and here it is. There's more I need to work on, but sometimes it's nice to have a bit of fluff.


End file.
